Panache Fure Kalgi
Panache Fure Kalgi (パナシュ・フレ・カルギー Panashu Fure Karugī) is a member of the Rose-Order of Knights. She is also a close friend of Piña Co Lada. Panache belongs to the denoted baron Kalgi's clan. Personality Panache has a very serious personality and will carry out her duties without question. However, she can sometimes be oblivious to the situations around her. There are times where Panache likes to tease others. She did so with Bozes where she blurted to Cices that Bozes had fallen in love with Akira Tomita during their short visit to Japan and the two had "secret meetings" in the woods. Panache's early years showed that she has a certain affinity for fighting on horseback, as she won the joust in the initial tournament of the Rose Knights during their childhood years. Pina commented that she was more "mobile" whereas Bozes had more "combat power". During her stay in Alnus, she becomes fascinated by the motorized vehicles of the JSDF and even asked Furuta to give her a ride on the Toyota high mobility vehicle to test its speed. Panache also becomes interested in the F-4 Phantom jet fighters after she learned they are capable of going faster than sound. She had an intimate relationship with the second prince Diabo in which Diabo takes the advantage of to make take part in his scheme with China. Appearance Panache has a very tomboyish look. She prefers to wear noble clothes and has her hair cut short. Panache, in at least the Anime, has silver hair as well as very bright jade colored eyes. History Panache joined Rose-Order of Knights when she was little, along with Bozes and other kids from royal families. Panache was adored by many other noble girls, much to Norma's annoyance as they all hung around Panache instead of him. Plot Panache was first seen in Pina's flashback to when she made the knight order, she was later seen with Bozes and the rest of the order, riding to Italica's aid. When 3 horseless carriages approached from Italica, Panache decided to question the occupants to learn about the situation in Italica, when the occupant stated that they were from Alnus hill, she and the rest of the order went hostile. Believing the strangers to be enemies, they captured their commander while the rest fled, and tortured the prisoner all the way to Italica. Unbeknownst to Panache and the rest of the order, the strangers in question were the Third Recon team, led by Youji Itami, also known as the men in green, and they had saved Italica and signed a ceasefire treaty with Pina. When Bozes and Panache proudly presented their prisoner to Pina, she threw a goblet at Bozes in a fit of rage, Bozes and Panache later found out that the people they had met were guaranteed safe passage by Pina herself, and that the commander they had captured had played a big part in the battle of Italica. Panache was later ordered to seduce Itami in order to keep him silent, she was to let Bozes offer herself first, then come in afterwards, however Bozes lost her temper upon being ignored and attacked Itami out of anger, thus saving Panache from offering herself to Itami. When Pina declared that she was leaving for Alnus alone, Bozes and Panache argued over who would protect Pina, Pina chose Bozes to be her guard, and left Panache to lead the efforts in Italica's recovery. Sometime later, Panache and many other knights of the order of the rose was sent to Alnus town, where they took language classes in order to be able to translate "fine art" for Pina. During this time, Panache was shown to have a need for speed, she enjoyed riding Kurata's HMV at high speed, however she then noticed the F4 Phantom flying overhead, and upon hearing from Kurata that the F4 is faster than sound, Panache requested a ride in the F4, to which Colonel Kamicoda(god) was eager to accept, however his co-pilot Kurihama(Baron) objected. Panache was also seen during Pina's coronation alongside the rest of the Rose order of Knights. During the Imperial Civil War, Panache sheltered Diabo, allowing him to hide in her room at Alnus, even sharing a bed with him. Though she slept with her leader's rival to the throne, she was still loyal to Pina. She hoped Diabo would rein in his ambitions, under Pina and that they would marry. However after she told him of the situation of the possible closure of the Gate, Diabo took it as a mission to report it to his brother to prevent it. Skills & Abilities 'Swordsmanship '- As a knight, she has been trained to wield a sword. Trivia * Like most of the members of the Rose order or knights, her name Panache is based of the alcoholic beverage of the same name. * Young Panache and Young Norma looked very alike. * She resembles Syuko Shiomi from The Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls. Gallery Panache Manga chapter 13 page 5.png|Panache Manga chapter 13 page 5. Panache anime.jpg|Panache in Anime. Untitled-1500313111.png|Panache in Manga. Young Norma and Panache.jpg|Young Panache and young Norma look similar. Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Empire Citizens Category:Alnus Residents Category:Rose-Order of Knights Category:Pro-Peace faction